Conventionally, in a mainstream mascara product for making eyelashes look well-shaped and beautiful, a liquid type or cream type mascara agent is applied to eyelashes by a brush or the like. The application of the mascara agent to the eyelashes is carried out by either holding the eyelashes with a holding type curler (an eyelash curler) for physically curling (shaping) or thermally shaping the eyelashes with an electric heating type curler for curling, and subsequently applying the mascara agent to the eyelashes by use of a brush. The above holding type curler has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-173130, and the above electric heating type curler has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-28020 and Hei 10-192037.
However, if an attempt is made to physically curl eyelashes by use of the holding type curler, the eyelashes do not curl well, especially just after waking up or in a humid condition such as a rainy day. In addition, if the operations are repeated, the eyelashes are damaged, cut, and fall out, thus causing problems. Although curling itself is relatively easy if the electric heating type curler is used, a mascara agent must be applied to eyelashes by a brush thereafter, thus the operational complexity has not been improved.
Conventionally, a mascara agent is applied separately after the curling operation, as described above. In addition, the application operation must be repeated many times, making the operation complicated. In some cases, the shape of the eyelashes is again adjusted by use of a curler after applying the mascara agent. In this case, a coating formed on the eyelashes is damaged, and the mascara agent applied to the eyelashes tends to be smeared off by tears or the like. Moreover, since a mascara agent is applied by use of a brush or the like, uniform application is hard to be achieved, and clumps tend to be formed. Further, the application is repeated many times for achieving a volume enhancing effect, but the weight of the mascara agent itself may cause curling down. Therefore, the curling effect after the mascara application does not last.